It really ends like this?
by XxRedRibbonsBlackLacexX
Summary: Watch how Sakura and Sasuke handle a group of thugs that try and steal the bus their on and who is that person sleeping threw the whole entire thing! SSM!


OneShot - SasuSaku Month

It really ends like this?!

By BlackMoonNeko

* * *

}-{

Just like every other morning she saw him there, in the exact same spot as yesterday morning and the morning before the and so on. He was there every morning never missing a single day.

For her it was the same to. She was there every morning as well at the same time as well. She also never missed a day.

Her name was Sakura and his was Sasuke. They never talked to each other, but they did nod their head in the other direction to show that they knew the other was there. They were both always there at Ave. 7 to get on the bus at 5 in the morning to go to their work places.

He was a rich business man with a lot of money to spend. Even though she at least knew that much she always qustioned why would he take a dirty bus to work when he had plenty of money to buy at least 5 Mustangs just for the hell of it.

She was a doctor at the local hospitile. She was head doctor. The one in charge. He knew this much. That's why he always asked himself why she would take a bus. She had the money to buy a simple Honda Civic, right?

They both knew the others job becasue well they got off at the same spot, but one would go to the left and the other would go to the right. They never talked but that all stoped when there was a gruop of thugs that decided that they would jump the bus and try to take all the passangers money.

}-{

"Everyone pass your money up to the front and hurry up." The first thug said as he pionted the gun to the head of the bus driver. Almost everyone looked like they were about to piss there pants. Well almost everyone. There were only 3 people who didn't really looked fazed by this.

The first one was a pink haired women she was reading her book, the next was a man with hair the looked like a chickens ass who was looking at his phone and the last was a man who was all the way in the back who was just sleeping and didn't seem to even notice the things going on around him.

There was around 20 or so people on this bus and there was 5 guys or 'thugs'. All of them were holding guns in there hands. They all looked around the age of 16 -19. I mean come on if your going to try and steal this bus along with the peoples money, at least put on a ski mask.

"I said everyone pass up your money!" The same guy from before shouted again. Everyone passed up there money in a rush, well except 3 people of course. The other thugs were walking down the asle, rushing people.

One thug reached Sakura and pointed a gun to her head. "He said to pass your money up Pinky." He said with a snarl. Sakura blanked a couple of times before she looked up at the teen and stared at him before she went back to her book. "Hey bitch don't make me repeat myself unless you want a bullet to your head." He smirked when she sighed and putted her book down.

"What do you want kid, your little group of friends is holding up the bus and I have to be at work on time." She said while looking at him again. His smirk fell and he ready the trigger on the gun. "I said pass your money up or I'll shot you." He pushed the gun even closer to her head. "Hey it's not nice to point a gun at someones head Kid." A low voice said from behind them. The thug looked behind him and got a fist to his face.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the man standing before her. It was Sasuke. "Thanks but I can handle myself pretty well, Sir". He smirked at her and said, "You don't look like the type that could hurt a fly."

Sakura smirked and said back to him, "Looks can be deciving." He almost broked into a grin until another thug came to them waving his gun infront of him and shouting to them that he was going to shot them if they don't sit.

"Kids these days I swear what happened to just asking their mom for some money and eating candy. Now a days it's all 'Give me your money or I'll shot' Like they have the guts to do that." Sakura grumbled as she got up and sat her book on the seat and streatched. Sasuke raised a brow at her but said nothing.

The thug came even closer to them attracting some attention from the rest of the thugs as well. He came closer to them and ready the gun and he took a shot.

BANG!

There was a small hole in the back of the bus window with many cracks. Sakura looked behind her and had a amused face expression on her face. Sasuke didn't even flinch. The man that was asleep was now...still asleep.

"Wow he took a shot. Boys got guts."

"I could say the same for you. It looked like the bullet was meant for your heart."

"And you would have done nothing to help me if I got shot."

"Hey if your going to say something than back it up I'm not going to interfer unless I see fit that I should."

"Yes becasue a women getting shot means that you shouldn't take the bullet."

"Well to make it up how 'bout I treat you to dinner."

"I'd like that.."

"Sasuke."

"Well I'm Sakura."

They were having a normal ass conversition while there was 4 guys with guns being pointed to the heads and hearts.

"Hey dont ignore us you assholes." Yelled one of the thugs. Sakura turned her head towards them and walked towards the man with the gun right in front of them. She slowly raied her arm from her side and grabbed the tip of the gun. The thugs looked at her like she was crazy.

"Shot me than, if you keep saying shit like this than back it up, Kid." She slowly brought the gun to her heart and told him to shot her again. The teen started shacking and letted go of the gun and bailed the bus by yelling he couldn't do it and while he was trying to get out he got shoot by the first thug.

Sakura looked suprise when the guy shoot one of his partner in crime. Sasuke looked a bit amused from what Sakura did to what just happened.

"You know your welcome to join the fun if you want." Said Sakura as she held the gun in her hands. Sasuke smirked at her and grabed the gun that belonged to the guy that he punched earlier. "I think I'll step in now than." He walked forward and placed himself next to Sakura.

"So what are we going to do know. Shot them." Asked Sakura in a bored tone. Sasuke letted out a low chuckle and raised the gun and aimed at the first thug. "Okay kid if you don't leave than I'll shot you." He said in a simple tone. The other passengered looked at him crazy. Yea I bet you guys thought I forgot them right but I didn't so in your face whoever thought I forgot.

The first thug laughed yea you know one of those Mu ha ha ha ha ones and than coughed like fucking crazy. He coughed and coughed. All of a sudden he grabbed his throat and he fell like that.

"Really are you for reals he end like that." Said Sakura with wide eyes. "Hey easier on me I don't need to get arrested I mean I got a date tonight so no can do." Sasuke said as he threw the gun to a empty seat beside him.

The rest of the thugs suddenly dropped whatever was in there hands and started to shove eachother, trying to get out the door when they heard police sirens.

As Sakura and Sasuke watched the thugs get capture the man who was asleep the whole time finally decided it was time to get up. He stretched and when we thought he was awake the mazy bastard went right back to sleep.

Sakura just sweat drop and Sasuke 'hn'ed.

"So dinner tonight what time." Asked Sasuke as he got off the bus and just decide to walk to his work place instead of wait 15 more minutes. Sakura followed close behind him as well.

"Well you can pick me up at, say 7 ish." She said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. She than handed him the paper. "7-ish works for me see you than Sa-ku-ra." He purred her name and it made her shiver slightly. She than smiled and started to walk the other way, left.

"See you than Sa-su-ke~" She purred to him with her back towards him and she even waved her hand. He smirk in respones, but she didn't see it.

"7 it is." He said one finaly time before he headed his way and left with a huge smirk.

_**The End.**_

Tell me what you thought this is for SSM. I know it's late but hey it's here. I am a huge fan of this couple even though I know that they will never be together in the anime but hey thats what fanfics are for.

Also please go check out my other stories. And if you like the normal couples SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaIno, than check out my story Sweet Sweet Revenge.

Thanks for reading!

~_**BMN**_


End file.
